


Alpha

by Quinythepooh



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinythepooh/pseuds/Quinythepooh
Summary: The reader wakes up in heat but her Alpha isn't there. When he comes home, things take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Otto (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Very quick mention of blood, spitting, handcuffs, use of toys
> 
> I'm trying something new with my writing style, please tell me if this easier or harder to read

I woke up slick with sweat, the growing heat in my stomach became stronger as I got out of bed.  
"Knulla!" I sigh and softly pad to the bathroom. I turn on the hot water and strip out of my pajamas, rubbing my face I look into the mirror.  
"I'm not supposed to be in heat for another week" I say out loud, "god damn it, Otto is gone all day."  
I quickly step into the shower and try and let the hot water relax my muscles. After 20 minutes of just standing under the running water, I get out of the shower and grab a towel to dry off. Except I accidentally grab Otto's towel, immediate relief came over my body as I inhaled his scent. Instead of drying off, I run back into the bedroom with his towel, his scent slowly overpowering my senses. I climb back onto the bed and put his towel between my thighs, slowly I rut my hips against it. Moaning out at the relief it is bringing my core,  
I whimper out "fuck!"  
As I continue to rut against the towel, I hear my phone ring. I get off of the towel and stumble to the bedside table and pick up my phone.  
"Baby?"  
I smile to myself and get back in my position on the towel, "Yes, Alpha"  
"I could smell you before I left. Are you in heat?"  
I moan quietly into the phone, "Y-Yes."  
Otto growls on the other end of the phone, "What are you doing, Beta?"  
"Nothing" I stammer, "You better be locked in our room, I don't want my brother trying shit while I'm gone." "B-Brother?" I gulp, "Who is here with me in the house?" I ask as I quickly run to the bedroom door and lock it.  
"Oscar.... He's a beta but he may try something if he smells you. Now tell me what were you just doing?"  
The heat rises to my cheeks, "I....... I was rutting against your towel, I'm sorry Alpha but-"  
He cuts my off, "Don't apologize little one, I know what you are going through. You just have to wait a little longer for me to be home."  
"Alpha nothing is helping" I speak quieter "I need you, please. Can't you send Oscar out in your place?"  
I can practically hear him shaking his head, "Little one you know I can't. It will only be an hour or so." I whine out "No!" "I have to go, Axel is calling me to help him. I'll be home as soon as I can, and don't try and satisfy yourself. I want you all to myself."  
"Okay, see you soon. I love you."  
"I love you too. Bye for now doll." He hangs up his line,  
I sigh. "Knulla dig, Otto." I slowly walk to the closet and pull out one of his shirts, I pull it over my head and smile at his scent, whiskey, iron (blood), steel, and wood. I walk back over to the bed and get back under the covers and try to fall asleep again.

I wake up to someone knocking on the bedroom door, Oscar's scent drifts through the door. "What do you want Oscar?"  
"I-" he clears his throat, "I couldn't help but notice that you're in heat."  
"Yes I am, please go away." I say as I curl up in pain  
"I would if I could but your scent... it's so clear when Otto isn't here. Can I come in?"  
I gulp and look at the door. "No you can't come in. And my scent has never changed, I just usually have my Alpha here and he masks my scent."  
Oscar slams his fist against the door, "Please y/n, I just want to be able to take in your scent fully."  
"Oscar how many times do I have to say it? No, go away."  
The door handle jiggles hard, "let me in you, slampa."  
Suddenly I hear footsteps run away from the door, a few minutes later the front door opens and someone walks towards Otto's and I's room. My senses are overwhelmed with Otto's scent, I sit up straight and pad towards the door, as soon as it is unlocked Otto opens it and closes it as he walks into the room. He takes on my appearance and smirks, I look down and blush realizing I only had his shirt on. His face suddenly shifts, he takes a deep breath and I gulp. "Oscar.. he's been here."  
"It's not like th-" Otto cuts me off as he slowly strips out of his clothes.  
"I think it is like that. Does my dumb little Beta not remember who she belongs to?" I don't answer, "So something did happen. You won't get punished but I'll make sure that everyone knows who you belong to."  
I softly whimper, "Otto listen to me, it isn't like that. I wouldn't do that, you are my Alpha and I would never sleep with someone else."  
"Shut up!" he growls lowly, "You don't deserve to speak." I nod as he walks over to me, he quickly rips his shirt off of my body, I shiver as the cold air hits my chest. I try to make my way to the bed, I feel Otto's hand wrap around my throat,  
"Nej. On the floor, all fours."  
Once again I nod my head, slowly I kneel on the floor, then I put my hands on the floor. I practically hear him smirk,  
"My my my, someone is very needy." he slaps the side of my ass, and grabs my hair. "I'm sure my brother enjoyed it.... I shouldn't even fuck you. You were being a disloyal bitch, and only because your in heat and I wasn't here. Your heat is no excuse to fuck other men." He lets go off my hair, I go to speak but I stop myself.  
"I-"  
"What was that? Are you still being naughty? I thought I told you that you don't deserve to speak." he walks in front of me and squats down, he puts his hand on my chin and gently tugs. "Open your mouth slampa." I silently comply and open my mouth. "Good girl." 

He spits in my mouth, I look into his eyes, he smirks and says  
"Swallow and thank me."  
I comply again, as soon as I swallow I say "Thank you, Alpha."  
He smiles deviously,  
"Such a sweet innocent little thing. Ready to listen to me." I quickly nod,  
"I shouldn't help you with your heat, you were naughty. You don't deserve your alpha's cock."  
He stands up and walks over to the closet, he comes back with a few things in his hands,  
"Put your hands behind your back, and keep your hips raised."  
I put my hands behind my back, I sit back on my feet then lift my hips off of them. I feel cold metal wrap around my wrists, suddenly I feel leather wrap around my neck, Otto puts a rope through the ring on the collar, he brings the rope behind my back and ties it tightly to the handcuffs.  
"I wouldn't move around too much, unless you want to strangle yourself."  
I nod and let out a strangled whine as the collar pulls at my hands and neck, he chuckles lowly.  
"Be careful pup." He walks in front of me, I see the dildo in his hand.  
"No, Alpha! Please don't, I can't."  
He roughly grabs my hair, he leans close to my face and growls,  
"I didn't say you could speak. This isn't that big" he smirks as he continues. "In fact it's smaller than I am. You can take it pup, so shut up and raise your hips more." I raise my hips more, I give him puppy eyes as he places the base of the dildo on the floor in front of me. He grabs my hips with his free hand, he sits me down on the dildo.  
"Go on baby, ride it like you ride my cock." I blush deeply as I slowly grind onto the dildo. "If you are going to grind on it then sit on it fully. I don't want to be able to see it." Otto says.


End file.
